Generally, a lamp can be controlled to different brightness levels by operating an adjustment knob to adjust a resistance value of the lamp, so that the luminance of the lamp is regulated. Conventionally, the adjustment knob is arranged at a position separated from the lamp. As being restricted by the wiring thereof, the adjustment knob could not be conveniently installed for use.
To overcome the above disadvantages, a lamp with remotely controllable brightness is developed. This type of lamp is equipped with a remote controller, with which a user can wirelessly control the lamp to different brightness levels.
The conventional lamp remote controller is designed for directly controlling the luminance emitted by the lamp. Once the lamp luminance is regulated via the remote controller, it is constant and not automatically adjustable according to an ambient brightness. However, in most cases, there would be some extent of light in our living or working environment to create an ambient brightness. And, the ambient brightness varies with weather and other environment conditions. Since the luminance emitted from the lamp under control of the conventional remote controller is constant and not changeable with the ambient brightness, the lamp might be too bright or too dark to the user in the actual living or working environment. Therefore, a user still has to manually operate the remote controller now and then to regulate the lamp brightness in order to keep the living or working environment at a desired brightness level.
It is therefore necessary to develop an improved lamp brightness remote controlling device that enables a lamp to automatically regulate the luminance thereof in response to the ambient brightness.